Wolf Pup Princess
by Minwoo stole my heart
Summary: Haruhi is a wolf that is turned into a human when a hunter was trying to kill her losing both her parents but not remembering them or her wolf life. The hunter or ranka took haruhi in not knowing that she was the wolf pup he was looking for. Haruhi goes to ouran academy and imprints on kaoru hitachiin. The host club helps haruhi remember her wolf life. Will she bring the pack back?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 the wolf pup princess meets the wolf princes

Haruhi is a human that has a secret that she doesn't even know about. She used to live in the wild as a wolf pup princess with her pack. One day while learning how to walk a hunter tried catching her while she was walking around. Her dad saw the hunter hiding behind a bush while looking at her daughter. He quickly ran in front of the hunter baring his fangs. Kotoko saw her mate growling at someone and acted quickly running to haruhi and picking her up while running into the woods. 'BANG'! kotoko stopped dead in her tracks, about to turn back towards her mate she heard haruhi squeal. Thinking for a second kotoko whimpered as she turn back and ran away farther away from her mate.

Kotoko found a cave and stepped inside. Thinking of her pack who were rare wolves that could use magic like elemental magic. Kotoko howled into the sky telling her pack to hide and what she was going to do. Many howls echoed into the sky saying understood and goodbye. Kotoko remembered a spell that would make haruhi into a human and hide her wolf genes. The only thing bad about the spell is that it will kill kotoko in the process. 'haruhi just started walking and this had to happen' thought kotoko. Kotoko looked at haruhi for the last time. "haruhi I am going to put a spell on you that will turn you into a human and it will hide your wolf genes and when I disappear you will not remember me" kotoko told haruhi while haruhi was curled up into her mother.

Kotoko put the spell on haruhi. A white light surrounded haruhi and grew bigger while haruhi grew arms and legs then her ears and tail shrank. The light faded and standing in the middle was a five year old haruhi with short, brown hair and big chocolate brown eyes. Haruhi looked at the big wolf that was laying down. She ran to the wolf and hugged it. "mama, mama don't leave me again" cried haruhi. Kotoko looked up to haruhi and nuzzled her then licked her cheek before she fell limp on the floor and turned into dust.

Haruhi forgot about kotoko and looked around the cave. She started crying for someone to help her. She looked at the entrance of the cave when she heard the snap of twigs. A man appeared with a gun and looked inside the cave. He gasped when he saw the little girl sitting in the middle of the cave.

"are you ok little one" he asked while reaching his hand out to touch her. Haruhi flinched at first but then jumped up and ran into his arms.

"daddy I'm scared" yelled haruhi while wrapping her arms around his waist. At first he didn't know what to do but after a while he wrapped his arms around haruhi. He picked her up off of the ground and patted her head. "I know honey don't worry I'm here for you". Haruhi rested her head on his shoulder and curled up then fell asleep.

Ten years later

Haruhi stood in front of ouran academy. She walked into the walk front doors. Walking through the halls haruhi suddenly stopped when she smelled a weird scent in the halls. Following the scent she found her class 1-A. The smell was strong in there so she opened the door and looked inside. She saw two red heads sitting in the back of the class. She walked up to them. They looked up to see a boy standing in front of them. "can I help you" asked one of them with a disgusted look on his face. Haruhi didn't hear him and grabbed the other ones wrist and pulled him up out of the chair. Spinning him around then stopped and sniffed his neck. When she pulled back her eyes had white rings around them. Slowly two black, white tipped ears grew out of her head. A big fluffy black tail popped out just above her butt. She wagged her tail while hugging the twin she was just holding.

"hey let him go, give kaoru back to me" said the other twin while reaching to grab kaoru. Haruhi saw this and growled showing her fangs that were razor sharp at him.

"it's ok hikaru don't worry she is one of us look at her ears and tail" kaoru said. Hikaru sniffed the air and gasped. "kaoru do you know who this is….. this is princess haruhi the next female alpha in line for the fujioka clan that went missing and I think she just imprinted on you kaoru" hikaru said.

"WHAT! Haruhi is this true did you imprint on me"?

"yes and how did you know my name"? haruhi questioned

"we are one of the five packs in your clan, princes or next alpha males to our pack unless you imprint on one of us" they said.

"sorry we are kaoru and hikaru hitachiin from your clan but from the hitachiin pack" said kaoru.

Haruhi yawned before collapsing on the floor. Ears and tail shrinking, before disappearing. Ten seconds later haruhi opened her eyes.

"oww my head is pounding" said haruhi before looking to see hikaru and kaoru both having worried looks on them.

"hey why are you worried did something happen in here"? haruhi asked.

"WAIT YOU DON'T REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED" both yelled.

"no all I remember is talking to my boyfriend kaoru".

Hikaru and kaoru grabbed haruhi and pulled her up and out of the classroom. Ten minutes later haruhi stood in front of music room #3. Hikaru pushed open the doors. Red rose petals swirled out.

"welcome" said unknown voices.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 who are you?**

"welcome" said unknown voices

Pink petals blew into Haruhi's face. She blew them off and gasped at what he saw. Four handsome boys were standing in the middle of the room.

"who are you" asked Haruhi

The one blond boy that was standing in the middle of the others, came up to Haruhi and took her hand.

"princess welcome to the host club" he said

Haruhi didn't like that he was touching her. She started to wine and growl at the same while slowly hiding behind Kaoru.

"tamaki stop she doesn't like you touching her" said a raven haired boy with glasses. "so sorry for how he is, that's Tamaki Suoh, I'm Kyoya Ootori, and the two next to me are Takashi Morinozuka and Mitskuni Haninozuka.

Haruhi slowly came out of hiding and stood close to Kaoru. Kaoru pulled Haruhi to a table and pushed her into a chair. He walked back to Kyoya and whispered something into his ear. Kyoya flinched and turned to look at Haruhi.

"the host club will be closed for today" Kyoya said aloud

"but mommy what about the girls we promised to see today" Tamaki cried

"we will make it up to them tomorrow, we have something more important to discuss" he said while looking at Haruhi.

Everyone gathered around the table and sat down. All was quiet, too quiet for Haruhi's taste. She cleared her throat and moved in her seat.

"so what is it you need to talk about" Haruhi asked

"Haruhi Fujioka, female alpha of the Fujioka clan, why are you here and why have you imprinted on Kaoru" Kyoya says

"what are you talking about Kyoya the Fujioka clan's last living alpha was killed by a hunter" Tamaki says

"wait how do you know my name and what are you talking about this Fujioka clan" Haruhi asks

"see Kyoya she doesn't remember anything, not even when she imprinted on me" Kaoru yells

"maybe we need to show her what we are and maybe she will react when we change" Kyoya says

All the host stand up and move away from the table. Haruhi stands and follows, when she stops in front of them they all bow to Haruhi. At the same time they all transform into wolves. Tamaki has a pure white coat and his eyes are the most shiniest violet anyone has ever seen, Kyoya is midnight black and has black eyes, Hikaru and Kaoru are both a mix between a orange and yellow color and their eyes are bright orange, Mori is grey and has steely grey eyes, Honey is a mix with both brown and grey and has brown eyes.

"ehhhhhhh" Haruhi gasps

All the hosts walk towards Haruhi and form a circle around her. Each one starts to glow a different color. Tamaki is a bright white light, Kyoya a dark light, Hikaru an orange light, Kaoru a yellow light, Mori a green light and Honey a blue light. They all start to howl a rhythm that for some reason Haruhi knows but can't remember where she heard it.

Haruhi suddenly collapsed on the floor holding her head.

In Haruhi's head

'where am I?'

Haruhi looks around to see that she is in a room with nothing but a silhouetted figure in the shape of a wolf standing in the middle

Haruhi walks toward the figure to get a closer look. What she sees makes her put her hand over her mouth and small tears are let out.

'mom… is that.. really you' Haruhi asks

'hello darling its been awhile' Kotoko says

Haruhi runs to her mom and hugs her tight afraid that she will lose her again. Kotoko nuzzles her daughter before shaking out of Haruhi's hold. Kotoko walks toward a door that suddenly appeared. She walks through the door when it opens. Haruhi follows her mother through the door, the doors shut.

In music room 3

"are you sure Haru-chan will be alright she has been out for an hour" Honey asks

"don't worry this should happen because she has to go through her memories" Kyoya says

In Haruhi's mind

'mom what is all this' Haruhi asks

'this is your true self and all your memories included' Kotoko says

In the middle of the room lays a wolf with the color of both black and white, wrapped in chains and blindfolded.

'go and touch the wolf and everything will be revealed' Kotoko says

Haruhi slowly walks toward the wolf. The wolf twitches and raises its head growling at Haruhi. Haruhi slowly extends her hand to the wolf and pats its head. A white light surrounds both Haruhi and the wolf. The chains break and fall to the floor. The blindfold vanishes, the wolf gets up and shakes its body. Then starts walking towards Haruhi.

Haruhi stares the wolf in the eyes. Those shiny silvers spoke to her.

Haruhi hugs the wolf. The wolf is absorbed into Haruhi.

'oh my gosh' Haruhi gasps

Haruhi sees her past memory of when she was a puppy. To the time when her mother died in her arms. She walks toward her mom and hugs her before letting go Haruhi whispers three little words in her mom's ear.

In music room 3

"huh" Haruhi says while rubbing her eyes

She looks around to see the host club surrounding her. Her eyes dart to Kaoru, she gets up and runs toward Kaoru wrapping her arms around his waist.

"I remember now, and now that I have awakened the elders will be after me"

"don't worry I won't let them touch you" Kaoru says while hugging Haruhi

 ***hey sorry for not updating so I wrote this chapter as fast as I can. I plan on writing another chapter maybe even two just to make it up for not updating for so long. Marching band got in the way, school, and sometimes I was just not in the mood but from here on out I am changing my attitude and im going to write. Hopefully you liked this chapter please comment on how good it is***


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 The Princess is Missing!

 **Hello guys i am back. I know what everyone is thinking "its been so long why didn't you update sooner"... Well the reason why i haven't updated in so long was because i never wanted to write because i wasn't in the mood. Yea sorry, and when i wanted to get back to writing my microsoft stopped working so i couldn't write, but now i have found another way to write. So anyways i am back and i will continue to write this story till it is done. Thanks for waiting sorry about the wait.**

Kaoru's Pov

'Its been a week since we first met Haruhi, we all started school, at first Haruhi was fine but after a few days she began to act strange. Anytime someone she doesn't know comes up to her she flinches and runs to hide behind me, or when I am not around she starts to whisper things under her breath, Hikaru tells me when I come back. The worst part is whenever Haruhi sees me with a girl, she walks over to us and pushes the other girl, I'm worried that one day she is just going to snap and transform.'

"Kaoru…., Hello, Kaoru are you listening"

"Huh.. oh sorry I wasn't paying attention"

"I was asking where is Haruhi, she has been gone a long time"

"She did say she was going to the restroom Hikaru"

"Yea but that was at least 15 minutes ago"

"Lets go check on her" Kaoru said with worry in his voice.

The girls bathroom

"Haruhi are you in here?" Kaoru questioned

… Silence was what Kaoru got as an answer.

"Hikaru where could she have gone?! What if she was taken?!"

"Kaoru calm down lets ask Kyoya" Hikaru says

In music room 3

"Kyoya we need help Haruhi has gone missing!" the twins yelled

Kyoya and the rest of the club gather around the twins.

"What are we going to do, I can't even smell her scent, its gone." Kaoru panicked

"Don't worry I put a tracking device in Haruhi's bag, let me get my laptop" Kyoya said

"Hurry mommy my daughter is missing what if someone tries to do something to her" Tamaki yelled, his mind theatre going off

In some warehouse

'Where am I?' Haruhi thought

She tried to look around but it was dark. She tried to move but found metal chains around her ankles, wrists, and her neck, keeping her glued to the wall.

A door opens and a man climbs down the stairs towards Haruhi.

"Who are you?" Haruhi questioned

The man said nothing but just stared at her, she saw him pull out a syringe. She tried to flinch away from the man as he walked closer to Haruhi.

The man grabbed Haruhi's neck, turned her head and stabbed the syringe into her neck.

Haruhi felt the rush of liquid being put into her bloodstream, she cried and struggled against the man, but nothing stopped him.

After the man finished he bent down to Haruhi's level and smiled a wide grin.

The door opened again and another man walked down the stairs. The second man walked towards the first man, they both exchanged words but Haruhi couldn't really hear what they were saying, but she heard some words before she fell unconscious.

"So this is a werewolf you say" man 2 said

"Yes sir, she is a pureblood" man 1 said

"Well then I'll take her, how does 1 million dollars sound"

"That's perfect, I'll get my men to clean her up and deliver her to your car outside"

"Good" as man 2 walked away he grinned

In music room 3

"So where is she Kyoya?" Kaoru questioned

"She is in some warehouse out of the city limits"

"Alright let's go get her" Kaoru ran out of the room with the club on his heels

"It's this warehouse the tracker says she is"

Kaoru tried to open the door but it was locked. He turned towards Honey and Mori silently asking them to open the door. Both Mori and Honey kicked the door multiple times before it finally gave way.

"Haruhi!" Kaoru yelled

The warehouse was dead silent, but then several men came out guns raised pointed at the hosts.

"What is the meaning of this, who are you people" a man asked

"Where is my Haruhi!" Kaoru yelled with his fangs bared

(over the time Kaoru got attached to Haruhi)

"She is no longer here" a man said coming out of a room

"What did you do to her"

"She was sold to a special man, she is long gone, you are too late"

Kaoru got angered and charged to the man. One of the guns went off and scraped Kaoru. This only made Kaoru even angrier, he transformed into his wolf form, and started to attack anyone in is way.

The other hosts did their best to protect Kaoru and to try to calm him down, before something bad happened.

"Everyone retreat" the guy in charge yelled

"She is gone anyways they can't do anything"

All the men ran off, leaving the host club behind. Kaoru tried to run after them, but was tackled to the ground by Hikaru.

"Kaoru please calm down" Hikaru yelled

Kaoru struggled against Hikaru, but was not able to get away. He slumped in defeat and started to transform back to his human form. Once he was back to normal he latched into his brother's arms and cried.

"She really is gone Hikaru"

The others can do nothing but watch as Kaoru broke down.

"Kyoya is there anything that we can do?" Tamaki questioned

"There is one way but it will be very difficult to do since it is an old ritual" Kyoya explained

"But I am sure we can do it."

"Let's go to my house, so I can do some more research."

In a limo location unknown

'Ugh my head is killing me'

"Oh good you're awake"

"What? Who are you?!" Haruhi yells while trying to move away from the man

"Me, I'm Keito, I'm your new master. We will be living together from now on" Keito said while smiling innocently.

"W...what? N..no where is Kaoru?" Haruhi tried to open the door to the car but a hand suddenly grabbed Haruhi's arm, and jerked her away from the door, right into Keito's lap.

"Let go of me." Haruhi smacked Keito across the face

Keito's smile vanished and he quickly pinned Haruhi underneath him. He smacked Haruhi across the face causing her to cut her lip. Blood poured out of her mouth, Keito moved his face towards Haruhi and licked the blood off her lip, then kissed her on the mouth.

'No get off me! Kaoru! Help me!' Haruhi thought as she struggled

Keito released Haruhi's lips, and looked down at her. Haruhi had her eyes closed with both fists clenched tight. Keito only smiled as he looked her up and down.

"Now is that anyway to react to your mate Haruhi"

Haruhi flashed open her eyes in panic.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh Haruhi you don't have to hide it I know that you are a wolf, as I am one too."

"You are a very lucky girl Haruhi, getting one of the strongest wolf clan to take you in, and even to be mate to their alpha."

Keito smiled at Haruhi, and winked at her. He hugged her and rested his head on Haruhi's shoulder, his black ears and tail popped out, his ears twitched and his tails curled around Haruhi's body.

'What is this warmth that I am feeling, I love it, even this scent smells amazing'

Haruhi wrapped her arms around Keito, she pulled him closer so she can be surrounded by his warmth and scent.

Keito smiled as he finally got Haruhi to be his. His planned work, the drug kicked in and now Haruhi will only love him. Keito snuggled closer to Haruhi.

 **So that's the end. What do you guys think? I hope you like it**

 **Just clear up some confusion if any Keito is not part of the elders he is different. He is another wolf that goes to Ouran and he saw Haruhi, now he wants her to be his. The elders will be making their appearance pretty soon. They will be wanting to take Haruhi away so they can claim the power that she has. Sorry if it confused you.**

 **Hope you enjoyed**

 **And i am so sorry for not uploading for a whole year but now I am back and i am going to continue the story, and yes i will start to write for my other story and finish it too. Plus after i finish these two stories I will start to write other stories. Thanks for the support.**

 **Ps i will most likely post the next chapter either today later on or tomorrow as i have already started to write it.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 The Mark

Hello so I am really sorry for not updating like I had promised, but some things came that just ruined my schedule. Anyways I will do this chapter then maybe update like every other day or so, since I have started my summer band camp which takes up most of the day, and on top of that I have some summer assignments that I need to finish. Thanks for understanding, now to the story.  
Disclaimer : I do not own Ouran or any of the characters

Haruhi POV

"My sweet Haruhi, we are here. This will be your new home." Keito says as he caresses my face

I lean into his touch, while looking into Keito's eyes.

"'Such beautiful eyes, I wish I could drown in them'

We get out of the limo, and walk inside the mansion. A group of maids and butlers stood in front of the door, they bowed down as we entered.

"Welcome home, Master, Mistress"

"Please gather all the pack into the courtyard, an important announcement will be made." Keito orders one of the maids, while pulling me closer into his arms.

He leads me up the stairs, down a long hallway, and stops in front of a large set of doors. He opens the door, and before I know it he picks me up bridal style towards a bed.

"This shall be our room my sweet." Keito cooed, as he laid me down.

He towered over me, and held both my wrists above my head. I just stayed still but did let out a whine, that showed I was bowing down to his dominance. His eyes changed colors, to a beautiful golden brown color. He lowered his head and locked his lips with mine, they tasted so sweet, I closed my eyes in bliss. He peppered kisses down my jaw until he reached my neck, I moaned in pleasure instinct telling me to show my neck to my alpha. I turned my head to give Keito better access, he kissed my neck, and slowly grazed his canines across my flesh. I whined, Keito released my hands, and I wrapped my arms around his neck. As his was about to bite me a knock on the door stopped him in his tracks.

"Master sorry to disturb, but the whole pack is in the courtyard waiting for you."

Keito sighed, he looked me in the eyes in apology, he slowly got off of me.

"Thank you, we will be right down."

"Keito pulled me up and looked at me before finally walking to the door.

We walked down stairs, and went outside into a courtyard, which was filled with many people who I presumed were from Keito's pack.

They all looked at us and bowed.

"Hello my fellow packmates" Keito started, " I would like to make a very special announcement today"

"Keito pulled me close and smiled.

"I have found a mate, and we shall celebrate with the ceremony that will bind us together tonight"

All the people cheered for their alpha, and started to hurry along to prepare for the ceremony. A group of girls came towards me and bowed.

"Mistress if you would please follow us, we shall prepare you for tonight."

I looked at Keito and he just nodded before pushing me towards the girls.

I was dragged away into another part of the mansion. All the girls in the mansion were there ready to help prepare me.

At the Ootori mansion

Kaoru's pov

"Kyoya have you found it yet" I asked.

Kyoya gave a slight nod and turned the book he had towards me. I picked it up and read

"Imprints are a bond, that bind two beings together for life. If anything was to happen to one the other would feel pain. While an imprint binds the two for life, the two still must go through a ceremony to mark each other. An imprint can be broken by having one of the beings be marked by another but the being must be willing to accept the mark, thus the imprint still be intact. Imprinting give both beings the connection to find each other no matter where the other is. To use this connection the being trying to find the other must have all thoughts on their partner. The being must then transform into wolf form and let their instinct take complete control. Note if this is done their is a chance that the wolf may take control and loose all self control, but there is a slim chance the partner can calm the wolf down and get back the others control."

I put the book down and stared at the others. I slowly fell to my knees while trembling.

"Kaoru its ok" Hikaru tried to comfort me.

I wrapped my arms around him.

"What if I lose control of myself? Would Haruhi be able to stop me if that happens? What if I hurt her?" I started to yell out

"Kaoru listen to us, we would never let that happen to you, we'll be here for you" Tamaki reassured me.

p style="text-align: left;"I looked at everyone to see them nod in agreement with Tamaki.

"Alright, if anything happens please restrain me and use any method you can."

I stood and slowly started to think of only Haruhi, her smiling face, the way she shies away from others, the way she always seeks me out everything.

"Alright Kaoru this is all you" Hikaru said

I slowly started to shift forms, once in wolf form I unleashed my wolf instincts. I started to run out of the mansion towards my Haruhi, with the other following close behind.

'Please be ok Haruhi'

Keito's Mansion

third person pov

Haruhi came out of the room dressed in a beautiful red dress, with light make up applied, her hair was down and had a jeweled pin holding her bangs up.

"Mistress you look stunning" many of the girls squealed in agreement

"Please mistress come this way and lets start the ceremony" one of the butlers guided Haruhi to the courtyard.

Many lights were hanging from trees, a long carpet lead to a small stage with candles surrounding it with rose petals scattered everywhere. All the pack was standing on either side of the carpet. Keito was kneeling on the stage waiting for Haruhi.

"When you are ready Mistress please walk to Keito" the butler said to Haruhi

Haruhi slowly walked towards the stage, when she got there she kneeled next to Keito. An old woman walked up the stage and sat in front of the two. She laid out two knifes and two towels.

"To begin this ceremony I would like for pack to transform into wolves." The lady announced.

Everyone began to shift, once shifted they all bowed their heads.

"Haruhi please grab one knife and cut your right hand"

Haruhi slowly grabbed the knife, she looked at Keito for reassurance. Keito nodded to Haruhi.

Haruhi laid the blade to her right palm and quickly brought the blade down. Blood slowly dripped down her hand.

"Keito now you must cut your left hand"

Keito cut his palm quickly and looked at Haruhi with excitement in his eyes.

"Now join hands to bind your blood"

Both Haruhi and Keito raised their hands and brought them together. Fingers intertwined, two different blood mixed together and became one.

"Now you are bound together by blood, the last thing to bind you for eternity is to mark each other."

Keito smiled at Haruhi, and she smiled back shyly.

"Keito shall make his mark on Haruhi's neck, which shall show others that Haruhi is his"

Keito grabbed Haruhi and kissed her lips before going down to her neck. Haruhi shivered when she felt his breath on her neck. Keito kissed Haruhi's neck then slowly bit his canines into her flesh. Haruhi grabbed onto Keito's shoulders in pain. Blood poured out but Keito licked every drop. Finally letting go Keito licked his lips.

"Now Haruhi shall make her mark on Keito's neck"

Haruhi grabbed onto Keito's shoulders and pulled him close. She kissed his neck and slowly put her canines into his neck. Blood poured into Haruhi's mouth. After she let go she felt this pull towards Keito.

Keito grabbed Haruhi's face and kissed her.

"Now both are bound for eternity, cheer for your male alpha and female alpha."

All the wolves howled into the sky for their new alphas.

with the hosts

third person pov

"Kaoru!" Hikaru yelled

"Kyoya what happened?" Tamaki questioned

Kaoru laid on the floor screaming in pain, while his brother held him down.

"This is bad, I am not sure exactly what happened but I think Haruhi is bound to someone else, which broke her and Kaoru's bond" Kyoya said

The host just watched as Kaoru clutched his chest as there was nothing they could do to stop his pain. Slowly Kaoru's screams died down. He got up slowly and transformed into his wolf form, and ran off. "Kaoru!" the hosts yelled as they ran to catch up to him

Alright there hope you guys like this chapter, again sorry for not updating like I promised but you know how things come up and you can't control it. so I am going to try to post the next chapter on Thursday hopefully nothing comes up. Anyways thanks for waiting and I really do hope you like this chapter, sorry if you don't like get it but I like to write but I don't like to like plan it so I just type whatever my mind thinks about. Alright then thanks see you next time


End file.
